Young Justice: A New Rise
by war22360
Summary: The next generation will rise, one fall and could this be because of Wonder Woman?
1. Prologue

The dark gray clouds hovered over Themyscira. Golden lightning bolts blasted in the air with roaring thunder and violent rough winds. The rain pounded against the island giving it a shriveled up sleek look. The Amazon warriors fled from their training yards and into the a massive sized marble palace.

Diana walked towards the palace's exit, while the others shoved their way to warm shelter. As the Amazon princess emerged from the palace doors, she sprinted faster than ever. As she raced through the tall ferns and trees the wind shoved the rapid rain directly at her making everything hard to see.

Finally, Diana reached the part of the island that used to be sand but was now formed into mud from the heavy humidity and dripping rain. The princess glanced around the dark and stormy area, she found a large black shape and as she walked closer it turned out to be the Javelin. She borded the aircraft and set it on autopilot, her destination was the Watch Tower.

"Great Hera, what makes the gods think we could handle this type of weather so easily?" Diana mumbled to herself. The tall Amazon rose from her seat and changed into a dry suit. She emerged from the closet full of suits and returned to her former position.

_Finally_, thought the princess as she arrived at the aircraft hanger on the side of the Watch Tower. Diana left her air vehicle and flew into the orbiting space station. When she entered the cafeteria, Diana walked towards the Trinity meeting room. As the tall princess entered the door room Batman and Superman looked at her.

"Dian, come sit, I have news about Young Justice," Superman said as he stared at her. As Wonder Woman sat down, Bruce started off first. "Zatanna, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow have all joined the Justice League, so we need newer and younger recruits to take their spots." The three agreed with each other and left each other to their separate ways


	2. Chapter 1

A tall muscular, sturdy man walked around Metropolis. His purple bandana wiggled in air as the soft wind blew at his face. "Yo Chris!" called one of his gang members. "Find anything Bill?" Chris demanded harshly. "Yeah, me and Felix broke into the main bank and got our hands on a $7,000." Chris glared at one of his members. "Ok bring Felix and the others with you, and meet me and the East end alley." Bill nodded and ran into the busy city.

Chris put his hands in his brown leather jacket's pocket sleeves, and walked on slowly through the crowds of people. As he reached the edge of the city he made sure no one followed him and made a sharp turn into a huge, trashed and spraypainted alley.

He saw Hick, Allen, Carter, Roy, Freddie, Craig, Charlie, Ethan, Aaron, Felix, and Bill all waiting for him and leaning against the filthy, yet colorful brick wall. "Ok, so how many of you heard that Felix and Bill slipped their hands on $7,000?" Craig, Roy, and Hick looked at Felix and Bill with shock in their eyes while the rest of the gang still stood cross armed.

"So what are we gonna do you with the money ?" Carter said sharply. "Split it, what else is their to do with it?" Chris snapped back. Carter glared at him. "We get $580 each," Chris said finally making his decision. "How about none of you get anything!" shouted Superman as he flew directly for Chris and punched his chest, sending him flying into the dumpster.

The rest of his gang grabbed their Uzis and Mk-47s and started shooting. Allen and Freddie grabbed their bowling knives and threw them directly at Superman's chest. Clark just kept walking through the ricochet of bullets. As Chris looked in the dumpster for something he saw a shining green capsule with the words, _Lex Corp. _Chris smirked and jumped out of the green dumpster with the capsule in his hand.

As Chris approached Superman, he opened the glass capsule. The bright green crystal shined, both Superman and Chris screamed in agony as they fell to the filthy street. The shining crystal rolled out of Chris' hand, he glared harsly at Superman. "It's a shame you can't even realize your own son," Chris glared at his father one last time and everything turned dark around him.


	3. Chapter 2

Batman glided over Gotham City, arriving to Arkham Asylum. He kicked the entrance door shattering it into pieces. He stormed through the main hall, making his way to Killer Croc's cell. As he approached the crocodile-manlike creature, he ripped open his cell's door. "Where's Batgirl?!" shouted Batman in rage. Killer Croc laughed in a croaky way.

"You'll never know Bats," chuckled Killer Croc in a cold rumble. Batman glared at the large scaly creature through his white lenses. Batman grabbed his neck, punching his toothy jaw. "I said, where is she?!" Demanded the Dark Knight. Killer Croc growled and aimed a punch at the Caped Crusader's stomach, Batman leaped to the right, his hand firmly gripped on the scaly neck, and slammed Killer Croc the the greasy tile floor.

Batman unsheathed his forearm spikes, shoving them near the scaly man's hideous face. "Fine, I'll tell you!" yelped Killer Croc. "Go on," grumpled Batman. "I tortured her then tied her up on the main sewer pipeline, I swear!" Batman glared at him then slammed his face to the tile, knocking him out.

Batman arrived at the main sewer entrance and pulled the metal lid off of the disgusting tile floor. He jumped into the hole, green liquid splashed as he landed. A loud painful grown caught Batman, he followed the echoing sound until he saw Cassandra, he black suit shredded, her mask missing and blood everywhere.

"Bruce…?" Cassandra Cain looked up weakly, only seeing a dark shadow in front of her. Bruce snapped the cuffs off the pipeline, freeing her. Cassandra fell forward but Bruce caught her. Her hair was greasy, dark black, lightly curled, and dull. Bruce then noticed a BEEP-BEEP noise, seeing dozens of bombs everywhere.

He stormed back to where he entered the sewer, throwing himself and Batgirl onto the nasty tile again. _Killer Croc planted bombs under the entire Asylum! _Thought Bruce to himself. Batman was near the exit until a large green scaly arm slammed into his face. Cassandra flew into the wall, falling. Bruce ran towards her

Killer Croc punched him in the chest, sending Batman all the way back to the single street lane to the Asylum. Bruce felt his chest bones crumbled under his suit. He weakly glared back at the broken in entrance. He saw Killer Croc grasping tightly at Cassandra's neck and him punching her. Then suddenly a massive exsplosion brightened the dark sky. "NO!" shouted Batman as pieces of the building fell into the water.

"And that's how you got your name," Bruce said firmly, laying his hand down on his teenage daughter's shoulder. Cassandra looked up at her father. "I know it was like the tenth time you told how I got my name, but I just wanted to know more about her." Bruce chuckled silently. "Well you should go back to Mt. Justice and train, I have to spar with Black Canary and Wonder Woman back the tower." "Ok dad." The two hugged and left Wayne manner.


	4. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-152614ff-7f55-cb41-94e7-b9c65f96bc9b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Special Elite'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado entered Mt. Justice. Kid Flash, Miss. Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad all looked at the the two Justice League members. "Is it time?" asked Wally. "Yes," grunted Batman. Robin smirked. "Yes, it's about time!" "Calm down, after your graduation you'll have lots of work to do," glared Black Canary. As the three Justice League members emerged from Mt. Justice, followed by the Young Justice team. /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Special Elite'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Huge crowds of people were cheering around the Hall of Justice. Aquaman stood in front of the podium, speaking to Washington D.C's citizens. "And today I'd like to announce our Young Justice team's graduation today!" The massive crowd under the Atlantean king cheered noisily. Arthur turned around and jumped back a little when Wonder Woman surprised him. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Special Elite'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Are the new recruits ready to join the Young Justice team?" Diana said firmly. "Yes Diana," replied Arthur as he cleared his throat, scratching his yellow beard. "Good, I'll get them," smirked Diana as she flew off into the distance.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Special Elite'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Diana soon arrived back to the Watchtower. She was greeted by the new Young Justice team. Carlos Jordan; an Orange Lantern and son of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Kevin Wayne; tall and extremely muscular and smart male amazon warrior. Cassandra Wayne; beautiful strong and swift amazon warrior, sister to Kevin Wayne and daughter to Batman and Wonder Woman.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Special Elite'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Trent Cury; Younger and stronger version of his father, Aquaman and is beardless, son of Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Hex and Jake; dark magic users and son and daughter of Raven. Chris Kent; former gangster of Metropolis, son of Superman and Wonder Woman. Cj; formerly had superpowers but lost them to Ra's Al Ghul, son of Wolverine and Wonder Woman. Zatanna; beautiful magic user and daughter of Zatara. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Special Elite'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well, what you guys waiting for? You have a promotion at the Hall of Justice." The large group of teams scattered glances at each other then followed the amazon princess to Washington D.C. "Be prepared for hell," joked Kevin, elbowing Cj with a smirk.span/p 


End file.
